


Feeling as good as lovers can

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Friends With Benefits, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I mention mountain dew and twix cause I'm an absolute hoe for those, M/M, Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings, Top Seo Changbin, also quentin tarantino movies cause quality cinema is my religion, but they absolutely make it work out, changjin have this bro relationship rather than a couple relationship, hyunjin has a dog named dino, jisung is high most of the time, minho is the kind of friend nobody wants but everybody has, this was originally a Ryden oneshot, title taken from P!ATD's "Nine In The Afternoon"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: El problema de Changbin era que saltaba a conclusiones demasiado rápido. El problema de Hyunjin era que no lo sabía.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 8





	Feeling as good as lovers can

—¡por dios! — susurró (gritó) Hyunjin entre suspiros.

Tiró con fuerza de mis mechones de cabello entre sus dedos y alzó su pelvis involuntariamente al mismo tiempo que los dedos de sus pies se curveaban hacia el sofá.

Gimoteó con fuerza cuando sus piernas temblaron y se liberó dentro de mi boca. Lo miré desde mi lugar estando arrodillado entre sus piernas.

—lo siento, Binnie... — murmuró él, me pasé el dorso de la mano sobre la boca y dije

—no importa. Ven acá. — tumbé a Hyunjin sobre el sofá y me trepé para quedar entre sus piernas.

Lo estaba besando mientras empujaba más mi cadera hacia sus muslos para separarlos y mis manos sujetaban sus antebrazos encima de su cabeza.

Le retiré la mirada un momento para ponerme el condón e inconscientemente fijé mi mirada en sus rodillas llenas de moretones y raspones. Apenas lo había visto dos días atrás, obviamente tuvimos sexo, y juraría que hace dos noches esas marcas no estaban ahí.

Traté de no darle importancia a pesar de que sabía que no era la primera vez que aparecían esta clase de marcas durante esos días en que no nos veíamos; tampoco quería sugestionarme demasiado, lo nuestro no era precisamente serio, no estábamos en una relación.

Nos veíamos seguido para aliviar el estrés de esos días en que... bueno, la vida de un estudiante universitario puede ser estresante por muchos motivos, especialmente si tienes empleo de medio tiempo y tienes que planificar tu agenda para trabajar, estudiar, hacer tareas, proyectos y socializar para conocer a tu media naranja con la que puedas hacer el amor; bueno, ciertamente eso no pasa en la vida real, no se puede tener tiempo para todo eso y aunque lo tuvieras, es raro poder ser exitoso en todo, las necesidades siguen ahí, tanto económicas como académicas y aunque no quieran admitirlo, las necesidades sexuales también persisten siempre.

Era en este último aspecto en el que Hyunjin entraba a la ecuación. Ambos éramos jóvenes ocupados sin tiempo de socializar pero que necesitaban, como cualquier humano sexualmente activo, saciar ese apetito sexual tan natural.

Conocí a Hyunjin unos cuantos meses atrás; yo regresaba a mi apartamento después de un fastidioso turno en la cafetería en la que trabajo y antes de entrar a mi edificio, encontré en la acera a un chico hecho un completo desastre, traía puestos los audífonos (o al menos eso se suponía), su mochila estaba abierta y con ambas manos intentaba jalar de la correa a su perro que estaba aferrado a meterse al metro cuadrado de pasto colocado junto a la puerta del lobby.

Reí en un inicio porque la imagen era demasiado graciosa, pero cuando vi que el chico tropezaba al ser arrastrado por el animal que testarudamente deseaba meterse al cuadro de pasto, decidí que ya no era tan gracioso y me acerqué para darle algo de ayuda.

—hey, ¿necesitas ayuda? — pero el perro se puso en guardia y comenzó a ladrarme absolutamente enojado.

El chico traía ladeadas hasta las gafas cuando me miró, pero exclamó

—no, no, muchas gracias, así está bien...

—¿estás seguro? Ese perro parece estar un poco... — y el dichoso animal se lanzó listo para morderme, por suerte el chico reaccionó rápido para jalarlo con la correa evitando que ocurriera un terrible accidente.

Negó con la cabeza, aun siendo un absoluto desastre y se dio media vuelta mientras exclamaba

—¡así está bien! ¡lo siento y gracias! — continuó batallando con el animal que seguía enfurecido, hasta que logró dar vuelta a la cuadra. Yo continuaba escuchando al perro ladrar, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que el sonido se dispersara por completo.

Me quedé aturdido por un momento, pero finalmente lo dejé pasar y subí las escaleras infinitas a mi apartamento, pensando en que lo único que deseaba hacer era quitarme los benditos zapatos y dormir indefinidamente... al menos hasta las 7 del día siguiente porque debía ir a clases.

Aun así, el recuerdo del chico me causaba gracia, así que cuando me sentía miserable, recordaba al pobre sujeto batallando con su perro y me reía un poco de la vida.

Pasaron quizá un par de semanas más con mi tedioso ritmo usual en el que debía rechazar la invitación de mis amigos a acompañarlos a fiestas porque mi horrible horario de medio tiempo no me permitía tener noches libres en viernes, pero afortunadamente cuando ya creía que iba a enloquecer por la abstinencia, mi calendario coincidió con una fiesta y acompañé a Minho a una 'reunión' en casa de un sujeto de su clase de filosofía.

Cuando entré al lugar me di cuenta de que realmente estaba oxidado en aquellas artes de la conquista, así que fui por un trago para dejar que mi yo casanova interior fluyera.

Minho se había separado de mi tan pronto se le había presentado la posibilidad, así que ahí me encontraba yo como un vil fracasado escogiendo entre el ponche rojo o el azul. Decidí tomar del rojo porque parecía estar más adulterado... o al menos eso esperaba, además de que el rojo era mi color de la suerte... bueno, algo así.

Sujeté el cucharón cuando vi que otra mano se atravesaba en mi camino para sujetar un vaso, lo escuché decir "lo siento", así que dije

—no hay problema. — pero entonces lo miré de reojo y me sorprendí de ver al sujeto del perro loco, ni siquiera lo pensé, solo exclamé. — ¡eres el chico del perro demente!

—¡oye mi perro no está demente! — respondió molesto, pero me reconoció y su rostro se enrojeció lentamente mientras, supongo yo, recordaba lo de aquella noche. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo. — hey... uhm... vaya, parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos.

—no creo mucho en el destino. — le contesté sin darle demasiada importancia a mi comentario, él se sirvió ponche azul mientras me veía de lado y preguntó

—¿por qué tan pesimista?

— no soy pesimista, solo... es mejor creer que tengo control sobre algo en mi propia vida. — soltó una risa corta y dijo

—te entiendo, es una monserga tener que programar tiempo hasta para respirar cuando eres estudiante.

—le vendí mi alma al diablo cuando accedí a trabajar medio tiempo.

—hasta mi propio perro controla mi vida. — esa vez fue mi turno de reír y respondí

—soy Changbin, por cierto.

—Hyunjin.

—¿cómo se llama la mini bestia que paseabas el otro día fuera del edificio en que vivo? — Hyunjin bajó la mirada apenado pero aun sonriendo, entonces se pasó una mano por su cabello negro y dijo

—Dino. Le queda el nombre, ¿no? — no pude contener mi risa, porque tenía razón, le quedaba perfecto.

Ambos reíamos ya, pero de pronto él miraba demasiado hacia mi boca y dijo con naturalidad

—wow, que linda sonrisa. — no lo sentí como un intento de coqueteo, porque lo había dicho con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sonriendo tiernamente, casi como si ni siquiera él mismo creyera lo que había dicho, pero al parecer ninguno de nosotros creía lo que hacía esa noche.

Me incliné y besé sus labios.

Hyunjin se separó tan pronto hice contacto con su boca, me miraba impactado, yo lo estaba aún más porque ni siquiera había considerado su posible heterosexualidad. Sujeté con algo más de fuerza el vaso entre mis manos y susurré

—lo siento tanto... — me sentí avergonzado por mi osadía y quería hundirme en la tierra, sin embargo, de un momento a otro Hyunjin tenía ya su lengua en mi boca y me abrazaba por el cuello.

Admito que no me hice del rogar, correspondí a su beso con ganas y me dejé llevar, impulsado en parte por lo bien que besaba Hyunjin y la más importante, porque estaba desesperado por tener cualquier tipo de liberación sexual que me había sido negada en meses.

No estoy seguro de cómo pasó exactamente, pero lo estaba besando contra la pared, nuestras manos estaban por todos lados y súbitamente había alcanzado la perilla de una puerta que abrí sin revisar a dónde nos llevaría.

Lo siguiente que registré fue que estábamos en un baño, miré la sudadera y jeans de Hyunjin que solo me hicieron excitarme un poco más ante la idea de tomarlo medio vestido.

Mordí mi labio cuando vi a Hyunjin ponerse de frente contra el lavamanos recargando sus palmas contra el borde al mismo tiempo que empujaba su cadera contra mi cuerpo, yo no me resistí y sujeté su pelvis para pegarme a su espalda.

Puso una mano sobre la pared para detenerse mientras bajaba sus jeans con la otra mano y susurró

—ayúdame, Changbin. — no requerí más señales, le ayudé a bajar sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas e inmediatamente seguí con los míos. Apenas alcancé a colocarme el condón que llevaba en el bolsillo, porque las ansias (propias y ajenas) no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

Entré en Hyunjin tan pronto pude hacerlo y él no se quejó por el dolor, pero soltó un profundo gemido, sus uñas se afianzaban al lavamanos intensamente y sonreí al ver como se recargaba sobre el empeine de sus pies por la súbita invasión.

Al parecer ambos estábamos completamente desesperados porque no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo en llevar un ritmo, solo jalábamos y empujábamos al azar; se dio media vuelta para cambiar de posición o algo así, se sacó el pantalón de una de sus piernas y mientras intentaba hacerse hacia atrás acabó tropezando con el borde de la bañera y yo junto con él, me había golpeado el trasero con algo de fuerza pero no me importó cuando Hyunjin me besó y luego empujó su trasero contra mi entrepierna de nuevo.

Ya estábamos ambos tirados dentro de la bañera, pero resultó muy conveniente porque así pude tener un buen acceso al cuello de mi bonito compañero. Continuamos haciéndolo recostados dentro de la tina, pero no fue por mucho tiempo porque ambos acabamos casi instantáneamente entre sonidos guturales poco eróticos.

No estaba seguro de quién era ese tal Hyunjin, pero el sujeto me acababa de dar el que podría ser el mejor sexo de mi vida. Yo jadeaba contra su cuello sudoroso y él recargaba su cabeza contra mi hombro manteniendo sus ojos sutilmente cerrados.

Solté una risita nerviosa, a lo que Hyunjin solo reaccionó mirándome como si estuviera loco, pero entonces él también rio y de pronto éramos un embrollo de ropa mal puesta, extremidades enredadas, risas y cabello sudoroso que se movía a la par de nuestras respiraciones.

Recargué mi frente contra su nuca cuando ya había logrado calmarme un poco, y entonces susurré

—repitámoslo algún día, Hyunjin.

—que así sea, hyung. — respondió él con una gran sonrisa mientras su mano se enrollaba entre mis mechones de cabello.

Después de aquella noche luego de dejar ese baño, no volví a ver a Hyunjin sino hasta 3 días después. Yo llegué a mi apartamento, venía del trabajo listo para dormir, pero sonreí inconscientemente cuando vi a cierto moreno con un perro bestia justo frente a mi edificio.

El perro le avisó de mi llegada cuando ladró a tal nivel que parecía querer hacerme pedazos

—hey, ¿han venido a darme una visita? — Hyunjin se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa, pero se entretuvo cuidando que Dino no me asesinara.

—supongo que matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro. — respondió él.

—linda sorpresa. — dije sarcásticamente cuando el perro trató de morder mi mano, pero entonces miré a Hyunjin y le dije con una sonrisa algo más genuina. — asombrosa en verdad.

—admito que verte esta noche ha sido lo menos mierda de mi día. — reí descontrolado por su comentario, tal vez no era un halago, pero me fascinó la manera en que lo dijo, con tanta calma y manteniendo su sonrisa medio cínica.

Apenas iba a acercarme para besarlo, pero Dino por poco me mata, así que me alejé definitivamente.

Hyunjin se veía algo frustrado, pero aun así sonrió y dijo

—deberías darme tu número.

—¿debería? — pregunté haciendo énfasis nada más para molestarlo, Hyunjin volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello tratando de controlar sus nervios y continuó

—sí... creo que sería agradable repetir lo del otro día, ¿no?

—definitivamente sería muy conveniente. — le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa cínica y fue así que acabamos intercambiando números.

Esa misma noche, tan solo 20 minutos después de habernos despedido fuera de mi edificio, recibí un mensaje suyo

"Solo me preguntaba, si quisiera enviarte un bonito regalo, ¿qué apartamento debería visitar?"

Deseaba saber qué clase de bonito regalo sería, pero asumí que no me diría, así que contesté

"Eso depende, si es bonito puedes ir al apartamento 28-C, pero si es muuuuy bonito, entonces puedes visitar el 34-C."

"Espero poder dar en el clavo."

Y ese fue su último mensaje por aquella noche... y por las siguientes dos.

Mi supuesto regalo llegó a mi puerta la noche de un jueves, eran pasadas las 10:30, me encontraba ya en mi pijama con dibujos de aguacates que me había regalado Jisung en mi cumpleaños y solo esperaba a que mi madre colgara por fin su llamada infinita que llevaba más de una hora.

Tocaron a mi puerta y yo me dirigí hacia ésta sin pensarlo mucho, mi madre ya me tenía mareado con tantas cosas, así que abrí la puerta sin mirar antes y me sorprendí al ver a Hyunjin parado frente a mi sosteniendo una bolsa de papel con su mano izquierda y deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta con la derecha. Su sonrisa ladina apareció y murmuró en tono burlón mientras observaba mi pijama

—lindo ejemplar. — sin quitarle la mirada de encima, dije rápido por el auricular

—te llamo luego, má. — no le di tiempo a responder, seguro me reprocharía por ello, pero me interesaba más saber lo que la persona frente a mi tenía para decir.

Disimulé que no me avergonzaba mi pijama de aguacates y dije con mi tono de conquistador

—juro que esta atractiva sorpresa no me la esperaba.

—no tienes que fingir ser un donjuán conmigo cuando traes esa bonita pijama, hyung. — no pude evitar reír aun cuando se estaba burlando de mí, cubrí mis ojos para que se me pasara la vergüenza un momento y entonces le dije

—supongo que tienes toda la razón. Aun así, la sorpresa sigue siendo muy atractiva. ¿Qué te trae por acá a estas horas?

—bueno... estaba comprando cereal en la tienda cuando de pronto vi Twix y Mountain Dew en la vitrina junto a la caja y pensé 'diablos, le prometí un obsequio a Changbin hyung, definitivamente me encantaría compartir esas dos cosas asombrosas con él mientras vemos Kill Bill', así que lo compré y vine hacia acá. Sé que es tarde y que probablemente estás muy cansado pero... también vine porque creo que la otra vez intentaste hacer algo que involucraba a tu boca y a la mía pero Dino no lo permitió, así que quise venir a darte la oportunidad de concretarlo. — de acuerdo, su sinceridad me agradaba... tal vez el cuento de las películas de Tarantino, el Mountain Dew y el chocolate eran solo cortinas para disimular que venía buscando mis labios; pero no importaba porque me agradaban todas las variables incluidas en su declaración.

Le permití entrar y dije

—suena bien para mí, solo que no me hago responsable si terminas con los pantalones en los tobillos.

—no esperaría menos. — y entró.

Fue más espontáneo que otra cosa, la primera vez que fue a mi apartamento acabamos haciéndolo en el único sofá de la sala. Tuvimos una conexión curiosa, el sexo era magnífico, jamás había experimentado algo así antes, pero todo en general era grandioso con él.

Sus bromas eran pesadas y no se comportaba acaramelado conmigo, siempre que iba a mi apartamento teníamos sexo y después nos poníamos a ver películas en la televisión aunque fueran malas, porque Hyunjin decía que le molestaban los catálogos de películas en las aplicaciones ya que jamás lograba decidirse. No importaba si veíamos películas buenas o malas, solo las veíamos mientras comíamos de la comida chatarra disponible en mi alacena, si la película era demasiado aburrida, entonces teníamos sexo de nuevo.

Intenté llevarme bien con Dino, lo juro, pero el maldito perro siempre acababa atacándome. Acompañé a Hyunjin a pasear al demonio con patas y hasta intenté convivir en su mismo espacio dentro de su apartamento, pero no funcionó; fue algo así como un acuerdo silencioso el hecho de que nos veríamos en mi casa, pues al parecer su perro me odiaba sin razón... Tal vez solo tenía mal gusto y no le agradaba mi colonia Boss.

Independientemente de Dino, hasta mis amigos se llevaban bien con Hyunjin, cuando llegaba a salir con Minho y Jisung, yo lo invitaba a acompañarnos porque no éramos pareja, así que mis amigos no debían saber que mi relación con él incluía follar.

Se caían bien mutuamente, de hecho, a veces parecían preferir la compañía de Hyunjin que la mía... quizá no realmente y solo lo hacían para molestarme, pero nuestras salidas consistían en 4 amigos bebiendo cerveza y escuchando buena música en un bar local hasta que era hora de despedirnos y nos retirábamos, siempre nos íbamos Hyunjin y yo juntos, algo a lo que al inicio mis amigos no le dieron importancia, pero con el paso del tiempo, encontraron sospechoso y me preguntaron sobre mi confianza con Hyunjin.

Quise mentirles, pero Minho era demasiado bueno para detectar las mentiras de las personas, así que me dijo

—tú no eres simplemente amigo de Hyunjin.

—lo soy. Enserio solo somos amigos. — tal vez me puse demasiado nervioso o quizá Minho era muy bueno con su talento raro, pues dijo

—claro que no. ¿Te gusta?

—obviamente, ¿por qué sería amigo de alguien que no me gusta? — pero era un hecho que yo sabía bien como salirme por la tangente, entonces exclamó

—no te hagas el pendejo conmigo. Ya sé que te gusta, pero ¿por qué nos lo presentaste como tu amigo entonces?

—es mi amigo, enserio lo es. Y no me gusta... — Minho me miró con una cara de "no me digas", entonces bajé la mirada y murmuré. — solo tenemos sexo.

—¿incluiste a tu amigo con derechos a nuestro círculo de amigos? Eso es muy bajo incluso para ti, Changbin. Por algo es que no convivimos con Chan hyung y lo sabes bien. — lo miré horrorizado y exclamé

—¡Hyunjin no es mi amigo con derechos! — Minho volvió a mirarme como si estuviera tonto y caí en cuenta de que tal vez tenía razón. — bueno... tal vez sí, pero eso no cambia nada. Hyunjin sigue siendo un buen sujeto, ¿no? Y no es como que follemos en presencia tuya y de Jisung. — la mirada de Minho se suavizó un poco y respondió

—supongo que tienes razón. Además, ¿qué culpa tiene Hyunjin de tu idiotez? — y así quedaron las cosas.

Ninguno volvió a reprocharme al respecto porque, como dije, parecían querer más a Hyunjin que a mí.

Es así como llegamos al inicio de la historia, supongo.

Ya llevábamos varios meses en ese ritmo, nos funcionaba a ambos y mi vida estaba mejor que nunca, al menos desde que me mude de Yongin y había tenido que afrontar la horrible realidad de ser estudiante y trabajador de medio tiempo.

Pero esa noche de jueves en específico, había tenido la gran fortuna de que me dieran noche libre, así que Hyunjin y yo habíamos estado en mi apartamento aprovechando el tiempo desde las 6 de la tarde más o menos.

Yo estaba listo para abalanzarme sobre él por otra ronda, pero mi celular sonó por un mensaje de Minho diciendo que nos viéramos en el bar de siempre a las 8:30. Teníamos algo de tiempo aún, pero le comenté la idea a Hyunjin que asintió feliz y se puso de pie para vestirse.

Llegamos a tiempo al bar donde nos recibieron mis amigos, Jisung se veía demasiado cansado, pero se justificó diciendo

—exámenes parciales.

—creo que la hierba es la que te tiene así, amigo. — respondió Minho, haciéndonos reír a todos, incluso a Jisung.

Pedimos solo dos cervezas cada uno, pues era jueves y aún había que ir a clases al día siguiente, pero habíamos decidido vernos porque con todos nosotros trabajando y estudiando, era realmente difícil coincidir en nuestros horarios para salir.

La música no era tan buena porque a los solistas y grupos buenos los presentaban en fines de semana, de cualquier forma, ese resultó un buen tema de conversación.

Hyunjin dijo

—si tuviera tiempo y cantara decentemente, quizá hasta consideraría presentarme aquí.

—¿cantas? — pregunté sorprendido, no sé porque jamás había cruzado por mi mente preguntar al respecto, Hyunjin me miró y dijo

—algo así. No soy tan malo, pero soy mucho mejor bailando.

—Channie, él sí que canta hermoso. — exclamó Jisung que parecía haberse cruzado por el efecto del alcohol y de la droga en su sistema (aunque el jurara no consumir drogas). Puse los ojos en blanco y exclamé

—no tienes que presumirnos a tu novio para todo, Jisung. Además, el resto de la gente puede tener talento también, seguro Hyunjin canta genial.

—ese es un comentario que un novio haría. — murmuró Minho contra su vaso para que no se escuchara, pero yo lo oí y me indigné.

Hyunjin no lo escuchó y continuó diciendo

—tu novio seguro debe cantar asombroso, estudia música ¿no?

—así es, pronto Chris será el mejor productor de música en el mundo y estos perros bastardos besarán mi trasero...— Jisung ya estaba arrastrando las palabras, pero Hyunjin solo dijo entre risas

—ya lo creo, me ofendería si no fuera así.

—gracias, Hyunjin. Es por eso que, si Chan y yo pudiéramos adoptarte, lo haríamos. — nadie mencionó que Hyunjin en realidad era mayor que Jisung, así que la conversación se desvió hacia otro tema y Minho no volvió a hacer un comentario de ese estilo, pero yo me quedé inquieto después de eso, creí que ya habíamos aclarado el asunto de la relación ficticia que no existía entre Hyunjin y yo.

Minho me miró con una sonrisa extraña durante el resto de la noche, miraba mucho hacia mis manos y las de Hyunjin, pero sobre todo era algo así como una burla extraña.

A eso de las 10, Hyunjin tomó su chaqueta y dijo

—tengo que irme, mañana tengo examen a las 9 y prefiero no desvelarme demasiado. Los veré después. — iba a sacar dinero para pagar, pero hice un movimiento con mi mano para detenerlo y susurré

—déjalo, yo pago. — gesticuló un 'gracias' junto a una sonrisa encantadora mientras se ponía su chaqueta. Se despidió del resto con un movimiento de muñeca, pero se aproximó a mi para besar discretamente debajo de mi oreja y susurrar. — te veo mañana.

—claro. Nos vemos, descansa. — dejó un suave apretón sobre mi hombro junto con una tierna sonrisa antes de irse.

Lo miré hasta que dejó el lugar, debatiéndome entre acompañarlo hasta su apartamento o no, pero acabé renunciando a la idea en cuanto escuché a Jisung decir

—para no tener nada serio, ambos se ven bastante idiotizados el uno con el otro.

—uh... Ciertamente no es serio...

—"déjalo, yo pago", "seguro Hyunjin canta genial"— dijo Minho con una voz chillona realmente molesta, ambos rieron y continuó. — seguro que no es algo serio.

—pues no lo es. Ya no sean idiotas. — traté de no enojarme para que no demostraran su punto, pero aun así parecían estar decididos a sacarme de quicio esa noche.

—oye Changbin, respeto tus fetiches raros, pero ya que no es nada serio, por favor a la siguiente que amarres a Hyunjin con tus bufandas, intenta no apretar tanto, parece que se le va a cortar la circulación al niño. — exclamó Minho, según él en un tono muy gracioso.

Lo miré extrañado y le pregunté

—¿de qué hablas?

—de las marcas en sus muñecas y brazos, no sabía que te iba lo sadomasoquista. Ahora te llamaremos Changbin Grey. — ambos idiotas se rieron por la estupidez de Minho pero yo no, y les tomó unos segundos captar que no se reían conmigo sino de mí.

—si lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad? — preguntó Jisung con curiosidad.

Le di un par de vueltas a la cerveza sudorosa entre mis manos y le respondí nervioso (no estaba seguro de por qué)

—no realmente... Nosotros no hacemos ese tipo de cosas...

—¿hablas enserio? Changbin, durante todos estos meses Jisung y yo hemos creído que te gustaba salir con Hyunjin porque te dejaba amarrarlo con tus horrendas bufandas para tener sexo salvaje. — ya ni siquiera me molesté en gritarle algo ofensivo a Minho, mi mente estaba ocupada viajando a la velocidad de la luz pensando en esas recurrentes marcas sobre sus brazos y las de sus muslos y rodillas.

Ninguno me dijo algo más por un par de minutos, quizá porque me veían demasiado concentrado, entonces preguntó Minho

—¿tiene más marcas? — diablos, ¿por qué ese idiota sabía tanto? De cualquier forma, no quería mentirles, no cuando mi mente estaba maquilando toda una historia de infidelidad tipo novela en mi cabeza

—sí, en sus piernas y rodillas siempre trae moretones y raspones.

—no soy un experto, amigo, pero sé que si hay algo en sus rodillas solo puede significar que es un imbécil que se tropieza todo el tiempo o que se la pasa de rodillas entre las piernas de algún sujeto.

—solo te digo que, si mi Chris llegara a mí con esa clase de heridas, yo no lo consideraría normal. — agregó Jisung con indignación. Minho exclamó

—aunque Chan llegara así, tú no te darías cuenta, siempre estás drogado.

—es para poner más atención cuando estudio. — murmuró Jisung como última defensa.

Ambos parecieron notar que yo estaba pensando demasiado, porque Minho me miró y dijo

—hey, pero está bien, Changbin. Solo bromeamos, claro que aunque fuera verdad, no importaría, ¿cierto? Es decir... lo suyo no es nada serio. — y tenía razón, no lo era.

No era serio, pero ¿por qué me escandalizaba tanto el pensamiento?

Después de mi conversación con Minho y Jisung aquella noche, inconscientemente acabé poniendo más atención a las marcas sobre el cuerpo de Hyunjin, yo nunca había sido celoso... especialmente porque Hyunjin y yo no éramos pareja, pero aun así me asqueaba pensar en que el chico se viera con alguien más cuando yo no podía darle lo que quería.

Cuando teníamos sexo, ya solo pasaba mi tiempo contando sus marcas y descubriendo raspones nuevos, pero curiosamente nunca había chupetones o marcas de ese tipo que delataran sus encuentros sexuales con otras personas, así que decidí darle un obsequio a su otro amante, le dejé un muy evidente chupetón sobre el costado izquierdo de su cuello, solo para fines prácticos de dominio. Hyunjin me mandó un mensaje esa misma noche justo después de dejar mi apartamento, anexaba una foto de su cuello y me decía "cómo se supone que vaya a trabajar con esto?!", pero esas cuestiones no eran mi problema, yo había demostrado mi punto que era lo importante y solo respondí "el maquillaje debería funcionar de maravilla."

Tal vez solo me estaba sugestionando con cosas sin sentido, pero no concebía el comportamiento tan antimoral de Hyunjin, ¿cómo podía estar haciéndome aquello?

Claro que no le reclamé porque no teníamos nada serio y empezaba a preguntarme si esas palabras habrían significado un 'pase libre' para él.

Yo estaba aguantándome las ganas de decirle que era una víbora traidora, pero llegó la noche en que decidí que mi dignidad era primero.

Fue unas cuantas semanas después, Hyunjin y yo mirábamos "El hombre de la bolsa", ambos estábamos en ropa interior porque acabábamos de follar, la película era malísima así que era obvio que yo no le ponía atención, solo estaba fijándome en las piernas y brazos llenos de golpes en el cuerpo de mi acompañante.

Una imagen de un sujeto fuerte, alto y musculoso montando a Hyunjin se coló en mi cabeza y hubiera deseado jamás pensarlo.

No controlé mi tono de reproche cuando le dije

—siempre tienes muchos moretones. — Hyunjin miró hacia sus extremidades sin darle gran importancia, pero aun así extendió su brazo como si lo considerara y dijo

—lo sé. A veces temo que me vayan a quedar manchas en la piel o algo así por tantas cicatrices y golpes. Lo único bueno es que casi no duelen y por eso no me molestan.

—¿no te duele cuando te los provocas?

—no realmente. Quizá hasta sea masoquista, ¿no? — soltó una carcajada que a mí no me provocó ninguna gracia y que por poco me daba rabia.

¿Qué él era masoquista? ¿estaba jodiéndome enserio? Masoquista era yo por soportarle sus infidelidades indiscretas.

Bueno, sí a él no le molestaba ir paseándose por la vida con las marcas frescas de sus encuentros sexuales sobre brazos y piernas, estaba bien por él; pero yo no estaba de acuerdo.

Esa noche descubrí que su cinismo era demasiado y que definitivamente no me gustaba ser el plato de segunda mesa de nadie.

No me alejé precisamente... bueno si, pero lo hice de manera sutil. Cuando Hyunjin hacía insinuaciones para que nos viéramos, yo siempre le decía que tenía que trabajar, y cuando tenía días libres le mentía con que tenía exámenes importantes por presentar.

Dejar de ver a Hyunjin no era algo tan terrible como parecía, realmente las cosas no eran muy distintas a cómo eran antes de conocerlo, la abstinencia era dolorosa pero soportable, y definitivamente no era la falta de chistes malvados marca Hwang los que me hacían falta, ni tampoco tenerlo abrazándome después de tener sexo, mucho menos me hacía falta escucharlo quejarse de como su perro salvaje se la pasaba mordiéndolo; en realidad, ya que lo pensaba, Hyunjin era mucho más una distracción que otra cosa y muy probablemente solo me estaba haciendo desenfocarme de las cosas importantes.

Sin embargo, había muchas otras cosas que no podía hacer sin pensar en él, como ver películas de Tarantino en la televisión, no era divertido sin tenerlo a mi lado burlándonos de la sangre... o comer Cheetos, ¿cómo podía ser divertido si Hyunjin no molestaba todo el tiempo con la forma ridícula que tenían sus frituras y el precio tan alto con que podría venderlas en eBay?

Y aún más importante, no me era fácil irme a dormir sin que Hyunjin me mandara una foto ridícula de Dino y él peleando a lo idiota. Tal vez solo me hacía falta familiarizarme con otro perro, uno menos malvado que no quisiera comerme cada que me olía. Tal vez, solo tal vez extrañaba lo que significaba tener a Hyunjin en mi vida y no a Hyunjin en sí.

Después de todo, era solo una persona, ¿no?

No lo sé, pero mi vida no parecía lo suficientemente brillante, no era buena desde que me había tenido que mudar de Yongin, pero jamás se había sentido así de horrible.

No me había dado cuenta de que lo que me molestaba realmente era un aspecto de toda esa situación, un aspecto llamado celos, y que nunca los había sentido con tanta intensidad porque jamás me había importado alguien lo suficiente como para padecerlos.

Yo creía ser el mandamás de la situación al inicio de mi distanciamiento, los mensajes y llamadas de Hyunjin no frenaban su frecuencia, yo trataba de responder hasta el final del día como para demostrarle que efectivamente me encontraba muy ocupado y que no tenía tiempo para él porque debía hacer la tarea; admito que me parecía divertido verlo decepcionarse con todas mis técnicas de evasión, en mi mente enferma creía que eso era lo mínimo que se merecía por haberme tratado de la manera en que lo estuvo haciendo durante todos esos meses, pero cuando sus mensajes ya no eran insistentes y las llamadas comenzaron a ser esporádicas, enloquecí; ¿acaso su otro amante había vuelto y por eso ya no me necesitaba en su vida?

Me sentí profundamente ofendido a pesar de saber en mi consciencia, que yo no tenía el más mínimo derecho de reclamarle algo cuando el bastardo de la relación había sido yo.

Sin embargo, entendí lo de los celos tiempo después, cuando llegaba a casa después de un exhaustivo día y casi como si fuera un deja vú, había un chico moreno recargado en la pared del edificio con su perro salvaje que curiosamente estaba sentado a su lado.

No había manera de rodear el edificio para no encontrármelo, así que caminé hacia él, siendo anunciado por el gruñido de Dino.

Hyunjin alzó la mirada y me dedicó una sonrisa... ¿cansada? No me habría sorprendido porque él estaba tan ocupado como yo, sin contar al estrés extra de su perro desquiciado, pero me quedé intrigado porque en todo el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos, jamás me había mirado de otra manera más que extasiada... y eso es mucho decir.

Se despegó de la pared para acercarse un paso hacia mí y decir

—hey, vaya sorpresa... — miré hacia Dino que estaba gruñéndome y le dije

—sí... que coincidencia, ¿eh? — Hyunjin mordió su labio sin mirarme a los ojos y dijo algo avergonzado

—okay... admito que ahora tal vez forcé un poco al destino para que nos encontráramos. — intentó reír, pero eso tampoco fue tan natural. Miré hacia Dino que parecía estar juzgándome, ya ni siquiera trataba de comerme, y respondí

—hey, ah... sí, he estado muy ocupado estos días, claro que sabes a lo que me refiero. — Hyunjin asintió sin mirarme a los ojos, checó el agarre de su mano sobre la correa antes de finalmente decir

—ya no te he mandado mensajes porque... supuse que estabas muy ocupado, no quería distraerte y pensé que cuando tuvieras algo de tiempo, tú lo harías. — sabía que ese era mi turno de decirle algo, ahí era donde debía actuar hipócritamente diciendo que estaba a punto de llamarle o poner algún pretexto ridículo que suavizara un poco lo imbécil que estaba siendo, pero lo único que respondí fue

—lo he estado. Gracias por respetar eso. — sus ojos morenos me miraron expectantes y nerviosos, el momento me estaba erizando la piel porque no estaba seguro de lo que quería decirle realmente.

Entonces Hyunjin se aclaró la garganta y preguntó

—¿y cómo has estado? Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que supe bien de ti.

—oh, ya sabes, mucho trabajo, proyectos, ensayos... ni siquiera sé de dónde saco tiempo suficiente para hacerlo todo. — estaba acumulando material de primera para redactar un libro de "Cómo comportarse como el más grande imbécil en la tierra".

Hyunjin se notaba incómodo en verdad, quizá porque no sabía cómo responder a las tonterías que le estaba diciendo.

Podía ser un idiota muy grande, pero aun así sabía que solo una pregunta mía podría continuar la conversación.

—¿y tú? ¿cómo has estado? — Hyunjin alzó la mirada con un brillo singular y dijo

—¿yo? Yo he... he estado bien... todo normal. Tarea, trabajo... pasear a Dino... lo usual. — señaló al perro que nos miraba a ambos, pero mi mirada se fue hacia su brazo que sostenía la correa, vi un raspón sobre su muñeca y sin pensarlo le dije

—veo que sigues lleno de golpes y raspones. — él revisó sus brazos rápidamente antes de responder

—sí, bueno... hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, supongo. — esa respuesta me lo confirmó todo.

Aunque quisiera que Hyunjin dejara de ser tan cínico conmigo, no lo lograría jamás.

Saqué la llave de mi apartamento como una señal y dije

—ya es algo tarde... creo que debería... — hice una seña como para indicar que debía entrar, a lo que Hyunjin respondió

—claro... tienes razón, perdón por haber llegado así. Seguro vienes muy cansado.

—un poco, pero descuida. — guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos para resguardarse del frescor de la noche y murmuró con la mirada baja

—entonces... nos vemos después.

—nos veremos entonces. — reiteré. Él se encogió un poco en sí mismo antes de decir

—fue lindo verte, Binnie. Nos vemos... — me dio una última mirada, entonces se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Entré al edificio cuando ya le había dado vuelta a la cuadra, mi mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en por qué Hyunjin habría ido hasta allí si no pretendía convencerme de pasar la noche con él o algo parecido.

Ya estaba en mi apartamento cuando empecé a analizar todo con más calma, solo para llegar a la conclusión de que me sentía muy desilusionado por su actitud.

Lo admito, su falta de insistencia hirió mi orgullo, pero aún más grave, su falta de insistencia me estaba dando a entender que yo ya no era necesario en su vida.

Mi padre siempre decía que los seres humanos somos necesarios, pero no indispensables y aunque sonara ridículo, yo quería ser indispensable en la vida de Hyunjin, lo deseaba enserio porque quería que, de alguna manera, él se sintiera igual que yo; no que buscara venganza, pero si con la suficiente desesperación por tenerme a su lado al ver películas o el simple hecho de compartir una lata de Mountain Dew.

No quería aceptar que Hyunjin no se sentía igual de ilusionado que yo.

Lo nuestro siempre tuvo algo de seriedad, en una particular manera estábamos conociéndonos para acabar así. No sé si Hyunjin lo sentía, pero esa cosa abrumadora en mi mente y pecho que no me dejaba vivir con tranquilidad por la falta de antídoto Hwang, solo podía tratarse de amor... eso a menos que fuera bronquitis.

Decidí que Hyunjin no me haría sufrir de esa manera, no era justo, necesitaba respuestas y las buscaría en ese momento de ser necesario.

Tomé las llaves nuevamente y bajé las escaleras corriendo, aunque me dolían los pies.

Tal vez la respuesta no me gustaría, pero necesitaba saber si Hyunjin en verdad no me amaba y por eso buscaba a otros amantes en mi ausencia.

No llovió dramáticamente como en las películas cuando corrí hacia su apartamento, pero si había llovido durante el día, así que cuando iba corriendo por la acera, un auto pasó sobre un charco y me empapó de pies a cabeza con agua aceitosa y mugrosa, pensé en regresar a casa a cambiarme, pero ya solo me faltaba una cuadra para llegar, así que mejor seguí mi camino.

Llegué escurriendo hasta el apartamento de Hyunjin, toqué desesperadamente a su puerta hasta que la abrió algo asustado, usaba solo una camisa de manga corta y shorts que permitían ver esas marcas que me lastimaban sobre sus brazos, entonces exclamó

—Changbin, ¿estás bien? Estás lleno de aceite, ¿qué diablos pasó?

—te quiero solo para mí. — prácticamente se lo grité y él solo abrió sus ojos impactado, no le di tiempo a decir algo. — soy un egoísta de mierda, ya lo sé, pero enserio no puedo compartirte con nadie más. No quise que lo nuestro fuera algo serio porque creí que sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero igual acabé enamorándome de ti y me duele mucho pensar en que renuncié a lo nuestro para permitir que ese otro sujeto continúe marcándote con cualquiera que sea su extraño juego de seducción.

—hyung...

—¡no! Creí que esto en verdad era pasajero y que los celos eran normales porque me estabas siendo infiel... Pero casi muero cuando caí en cuenta de que no era infidelidad si no éramos nada, así que voy a cambiar eso.

—¿yo serte infiel? Changbin, ¿de qué mierda...

—te amo. — dije de la nada. La expresión de Hyunjin era de sorpresa absoluta, incluso paró con su intento de responderme. Aunque yo también me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho, ¿qué mierda pasaba conmigo? No es como que fuera una completa mentira... Pero tenía que explicarme. — digo... No sé si sea amor porque es la primera vez que siento algo así, pero si lo es entonces se sentirá horrible si no me correspondes, en especial porque ahora que lo pienso me he mostrado absolutamente vulnerable ante ti. Si esa no es una prueba de amor y confianza, entonces no sé qué tengo que hacer para que acabes con mi dolor. — afortunadamente dejé de hablar estupideces porque mi boca consiguió cerrarse.

El aire estaba muy tenso entre nosotros, no me atrevía a decir algo más, definitivamente le tocaba a él responder.

Nos mirábamos mutuamente en espera de algo, una espera que parecía eterna porque no sabíamos cómo reaccionar, pero de pronto Hyunjin estaba empujándome con fuerza por el pecho y sus ojos estaban cristalizados mientras me gritaba

—¿cómo diablos pudiste creer que me veía con alguien más? ¡Eres un pendejo de mierda, Changbin! — yo no supe que decir, le acababa de confesar mi amor y ¿así me respondía? Pero entonces continuó. — todas estas semanas creí que ya no te gustaba y que solo me evitabas porque era una molestia en tu vida, ¡te odio tanto y quiero que te largues de mi casa! — me empujó por completo hacia el pasillo y entonces cerró la puerta justo frente a mi cara.

Mi ropa aún escurría agua, así que por varios segundos solo pude escuchar el goteo de agua aceitosa contra el suelo, el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos y los sollozos de Hyunjin al otro lado.

Apenas iba a alzar mi puño para golpear la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y de pronto Hyunjin me estaba abofeteando. Una vez más, no supe cómo reaccionar cuando vi las lágrimas en sus mejillas y sentí el ardor en mi cara, pero él dijo

—okay, tal vez no puedo odiarte porque te quiero demasiado, pero si estoy muy dolido contigo, Changbin. No puedo creer que me hicieras toda esta mierda solo porque eres un imbécil paranoico celoso.

—¿imbécil paranoico? Siempre estás lleno de golpes y raspones por todo el cuerpo, ¿qué se suponía que pensara? — exclamé desesperado, Hyunjin puso los ojos en blanco y me gritó

—¡oh no lo sé, tal vez que es Dino quién me muerde y rasguña! ¡O tal vez que soy demasiado torpe y me golpeo con absolutamente todo en la tienda donde trabajo! — oh. _Ohhh_. En realidad, parecía creíble porque no había dudado al decirlo...

Me acaricié la barbilla pensativamente y dije

—diciéndolo así, hasta parece posible.

—el imposible aquí eres tú, Changbin. — exclamó él, fruncí el ceño y le respondí

—no lo soy. La última vez que salimos con Minho y Jisung tenías marcas que parecían de ataduras en tus muñecas, ¿Qué querías que pensara?

—si me hubieras puesto atención, te habrías enterado de que esas marcas me las hice con la correa de Dino cuando lo paseaba. — parecía consistente, debía admitirlo.

Alcé mis manos y dije

—eso sonaba demasiado extraño, no puedes culparme por no creerlo.

—¿y entonces debo convencerte?

—solo digo que tenía razones para mantenerme dudoso. — Hyunjin me miró absolutamente indignado y continuó

—¿dudoso? Por mí, puedes irte al diablo. No quiero verte jamás. — trató de cerrar la puerta, pero lo detuve

—no me hagas esto, quiero arreglar las cosas.

—¿eso quieres? Desde que llegaste, lo único que haces es justificarte en lugar de decir simplemente que lo sientes por desconfiar de mí. — me di cuenta de que era cierto, desde mi primera palabra hasta la última, lo único que intentaba hacer era justificar mis acciones tan terribles, pero en ningún momento había intentado disculparme.

Dejé de luchar empujando la puerta y en un tono mucho más tranquilo, dije

—lo siento, Hyunjin. — él aún mantenía su cabeza pegada al marco de la puerta, pero me miró con una ceja alzada y yo continué. — tienes razón... tienes tanta razón. Lo que hice estuvo muy mal, ni siquiera sé porque pensé todas esas cosas de ti, jamás me diste una razón real para desconfiar... me siento demasiado arrepentido. Y sé que tal vez no lo merezco, pero aun así te pido que por favor me perdones. — Hyunjin soltó un profundo suspiro y abrió la puerta por completo.

Me miró a los ojos y dijo

—puedo perdonarte, Changbin, pero no sé si después de esto podamos tener la misma relación que antes.

—¿por qué no? — la pregunta era estúpida y lo asimilé hasta que ya lo había dicho, pero Hyunjin solo se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de decir

—ya no confío en ti, Changbin... y aparentemente tu jamás has confiado en mí.

—no es así, yo confiaba en ti, pero fue después de aquella vez que... — dejé de hablar cuando noté la mirada dolida en Hyunjin, así que solo dije. — lo siento. Tienes razón, debo ganarme tu confianza de nuevo...

—eres genial, hyung, pero a veces puedes ser demasiado estúpido. — busqué cualquier tipo de fuerza en mi interior para hacerle una pregunta importante.

—si a partir de ahora hago las cosas bien... ¿crees que podríamos darnos una verdadera oportunidad en el futuro?

—¿verdadera? — asentí con fuerza, miré hacia mis pies mojados antes de continuar

—sí, una oportunidad donde no seamos solo amigos con derechos. Me gustaría tomar tu mano y hacer ese tipo de cosas cursis que las parejas hacen... suenan horribles si pienso en alguien más haciéndolo, pero cuando pienso en mi haciendo esas tonterías contigo... por alguna razón me dan muchas ganas de intentarlo. — Hyunjin me miró extrañado, pero acabó asintiendo confundido y dijo

—supongo que eso será algo que tendré que considerar... — recargó su cabeza contra la puerta y continuó. — se hace tarde, hyung.

—sí, lo sé. Perdón por darte tantas molestias. — bajé la mirada avergonzado listo para retirarme, pero recordé algo y me detuve justo antes de girar. — espera Hyunjin.

—¿ah? — me miró confundido. Yo estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien, y ese era el momento para empezar.

Sonreí intentando verme coqueto y le dije

—mañana a las 7:30 van a pasar Pulp Fiction por Fox... — esas palabras captaron su atención y fue suficiente para evitar que me cerrara la puerta en la cara. Sonreí con naturalidad y dije. — si no estás demasiado ocupado, pensé que quizá podríamos verla juntos. — Hyunjin giró su cabeza para no mostrarme la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado entre sus labios, entonces me miró y dijo

—creo que puedo hacer un espacio en mi ocupada agenda para ti.

—valdrá la pena, lo prometo. Traeré Twix y palomitas. — alcé mi dedo meñique como promesa, Hyunjin sonrió de nuevo y dijo

—creo que hay Mountain Dew en mi alacena, supongo que de algo nos servirá. — empecé a retroceder hacia las escaleras yendo de espaldas y exclamé

—hasta te traeré Cheetos, lo juro.

—eso si no hago que Dino te coma primero. — respondió él con su bonita sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Respiré profundo al llegar a las escaleras.

Tenía una segunda oportunidad que aprovecharía tanto como pudiera.

Una gran sonrisa ocupó mi rostro solo de pensarlo y lo primero que hice esa misma noche al dejar el edificio de Hyunjin fue ir a comprar Twix y Cheetos para mi cita. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reescribí este OS Ryden a Changjin para una amiga y pues la verdad me gustó bastante el resultado, por eso decidí publicarlo solito :'3
> 
> Vivan el Changjin/HyunBin y el BangHan


End file.
